Saturdays in Oz
by Doglover645
Summary: Four close friends end up in the magical land of Oz. They meet our favorite characters of Wicked, along with Morrible. They discover they were destined to save Oz from evil. Will they stop it before Oz, and themselves, are destroyed? Updates on Saturdays. T to be safe.
1. Just the Beginning

**Heyooooo! Yes, I'm starting a new fic. Deal with it. It's interactive and I have three of my friends in it. And sorry, I cannot add anyone else. **

**Doglover645 (me!) as Jade, age 14.**

**NiatheWickedLover as Nia, age…could you specify?**

**Broadwaygirl21 as Rae, age 13.**

**Elphabalover101 as Elisa, age…could you specify?**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and my plot.**

* * *

><p>"Guys guys guys…she's coming!" Rae said excitedly to her friends Nia and Elisa. They had lived in the same apartment building since…well ever. They've been best friends since they met. The trio shared the same common interests: Wicked, Broadway, and music. Recently, a new girl moved into the building. They wanted to meet her, so they invited her over for a sleepover with them.<p>

"Do I look okay?" Nia asked, smoothing out the skirt of her pink sundress.

"Yes, you look fabulous." Elisa responded.

There was a knock at the door, and Rae (as calmly as she could) opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Jade." She introduced herself to the group. They took in her appearance. She had dark brown hair, with a strip dyed green. She wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and green hi-tops. Her hazel eyes scanned the room from under the brown glasses she wore.

"I'm Nia." Nia extended her hand, which Jade shook.

"I'm Elisa." She just waved.

"HEY I'M RAE I'M SUPER EXCITED TO MEET YOU!" Jade just nodded at the excitement of the younger girl.

"So…this is New York City huh?" Jade asked, wondering over to the window.

"Yuppies! This is the Big Apple!" Rae said.

"Are you new in the city?" Nia asked.

"Yup. It's nice."

"Where did you live before?" Elisa asked her.

"Not telling." Jade said very seriously.

"Um…okay…" Nia, Rae, and Elisa said together.

The evening passed quickly. The trio welcomed Jade into the group, she seemed nice enough. They all ended up in the bedroom, chatting like they'd been friends forever.

"So, do you know what Wicked is?" Elisa asked, which caused the other two girls to perk up.

"The musical about the Wicked Witch of the West?" Jade asked.

"SHE'S NOT WICKED!" The other girls yelled in harmony.

"I know, I've seen it! I was joking!" Jade said, putting her hands up defensively. "I can also see you guys are big fans." She commented, observing the posters that decorated the green walls, along with the Wicked t-shirt and black witch hat Rae wore.

"You know it!" Nia exclaimed, high-fiving Elisa.

"Let's get some sleep." Jade suggested.

"Okay, it is," Rae checked the clock, "midnight after all."

"Goodnight guys." Elisa muttered.

"Night Elisa." Three voiced chorused.

They all flipped over and fell asleep. They were awoken to the sound of a scream. They quickly sat up, taking in their surroundings. They were in some sort of field, with a cloaked figure standing in front of them.  
>"Ugh. Where are we?" Elisa asked, her head still spinning.<p>

"You're in Oz." The cloaked figure replied.

"Oz?!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but here's the first chapter. Tell me if I did your character incorrectly so I can fix it!<strong>


	2. Powers and Hatch Doors

**It's Saturday! You know what that means! Sorry it's so short! It'll be longer next time, I just um…I forgot about this. Whoops. But I updated!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Cool I did it right. And this week just flew by!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes we are.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes you are! Btw I'm using the same power you said for Ozmazing Journey.**

**Iamgoku: Thanks!**

**Chanty420: Thank you!**

**Msjartgirl: Gracias friend!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahaha no.**

* * *

><p>"Wait…what?" Elisa asked.<p>

"Oz." The cloaked figure said.

"Oz as in…from Wicked, the Wizard of Oz, and all the stories based on those?" Nia asked.

"I guess."

Nia's, Elisa's, and Rae's eyes widened and they started chanting. "WE'RE IN OZ! WE'RE IN OZ!" They jumped around happily and did a quick happy dance.

"Jade, aren't you excited? We're in Oz!" Rae asked, concerned by her friend's silence.

"Yeah, I'm just not as crazy excited as you guys." Jade replied. Rae looked at her suspiciously then shrugged, and turned back to the cloaked person.

"Who are you then?" Elisa asked.

The person pulled off the cloak to reveal a magnificent ball gown.

"Glinda!" Nia exclaimed.

"It's good to see me isn't it? No need to respond, that was rhetorical." Glinda said.

"Hi Glinda! I'm Nia, but you, and you ONLY," she said, eyeing her friends, "may call me Nini."

"I'm Elisa! I can't believe I'm in Oz!"

"I'm Rae, and TOTALLY INWARDLY FREAKING OUT!"

"I'm Jade."

"Why are we here? Not that I'm not happy about it." Nia asked.

"You were recruited. You are the Saviors."

"The what now?" Rae asked.

"The Saviors. Four friends with unique personalities destined to save Oz from a dark force."

"That. Sounds. AWESOME!" Elisa yelled.

"But why us? We're from Earth." Jade asked.

"That's why. Because when Earth people come to Oz they, gain amazing magic."

"Let me try!" Nia pulled out a pink hairbrush. She inspected it and brushed a little dirt off of it, before pointing it at the ground. She narrowed her eyes at the small patch of dirt.

"Grow! Flower grow!" On command, a small pink flower pushed up and bloomed.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed happily.

"My turn." Rae said. She extended her hand and ice flew out and froze the pink flower. Nia looked at her with horror.

"You killed my flower." She said sadly.

"Hehe…sorry?" Rae said as she stepped away. Nia still glared at her, but stayed where she stood.

"Me next!" Elisa turned and pointed her hand at a small tree in the distance, and the same thing happened. It wrapped in ice and stayed that way.

"Awesome! Ice!" She said, _almost _singing Let it Go, but decided against it.

"Okay, let's do this." Jade raised her hand and straightened her fingers. Lightning shot out and burned a small patch in the ground. Glinda furrowed her brow.

"You remind me of someone. She mysteriously disappeared one day and was never seen again."

Jade let out a whistle. "Nice story."

"Wait…where's Elphaba?" Rae asked.

"Um…she's been…captured…by Morrible." Glinda said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Glinda, don't cry." Nia said, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "We'll save her."

Glinda nodded. "O-okay."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elisa announced.

Glinda chanted softly under her breath and they were all transported to the Emerald City.

"It's all grand!" Rae said.

"And it's all green." Jade chuckled.

"What now?" Nia asked.

"First, we get a bunch of disguises, second we sneak in, then we beat up a bunch of guards, after that-" Rae ranted.

"Or, we could just go in this way." Jade suggested, pointing to a hatch. She pulled it open and looked inside.

"Let's do it!" Rae yelled, jumping in. She was followed by Nia, Elisa, Glinda, and Jade. They landed in a dark room.

"Let's find Elphie." Glinda whispered. She took two steps before walking into something.

"Jade, give us some light." Glinda instructed. Jade complied, and a small ball of lightning appeared in her hand, lighting up the room. Five sets of eyes settled on a green face.

"Elphie!" Glinda shrieked, launching herself on her best friend.

"Hey Glin." Elphaba said softly, her voice hoarse. Her eyes widened at the teenagers.

"Are these the Saviors of Legend?" She asked.

"Yes! They're here to help!"

"And we are pretty legendary." Nia said, flipping her hair.

"…ohhhhhh crud." Elisa said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We're in the same room as Elphaba, which means..."

The lights came on, showing the metal bars in front of them.

"We're in a cell." She finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. We're trapped! Things will be revealed...next week. Until then!<strong>


	3. Butt-Kicking and Green Magic Orbs

**Hey hey hey! It's Saturday! And that means a new chapter!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Okay calm down! You're gonna kill Elphaba!**

**Msjartgirl: This week just flew by, am I right?**

**Broadwaygirl21: Cool. **

**Disclaimer: This is FAN fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Good going Jade! You got us stuck in a cell!" Elisa said.<p>

Jade put up her hands defensively. "I didn't mean to!"

"Guys, if we turn on each other, it'll make it that much easier to resort to cannibalism!" Rae chimed in.

"We're not gonna resort to cannibalism!" Elisa yelled.

"Okay, changing the topic. What are these 'Saviors of Legend'?" Nia asked, turning to Elphaba.

"The Saviors of Legend are four from Earth, destined to save Oz from an impending doom." Elphaba explained.

"Are you sure that's us?" Jade asked.

"Well, maybe." Elphaba said, before continuing. "Each of them are different. One is sassy, one is quirky, and another is good at coming up with ideas, and the final one is mysterious."

"Well I'm sassy." Nia said.

"I'm quirky." Rae said proudly.

"I'm good at coming up with ideas." Elisa stated.

"And she's mysterious." They said, pointing to Jade, who sat on the floor, staring off through the bars of the cell. They could've sworn they saw something in her hazel eyes.

"Jade?" The three asked, causing the other girl to turn to them.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Wait, I think we can get out of here." Elisa said.

"Ditto!" Rae chirped. "We just need to punch the daylights out of a few guards and steal the keys." She finished.

"Or, we can use our powers to bust the lock!" Elisa said.

"Elphie, why didn't you do that?" Glinda asked.

"Um…because…someone…took my magic."

"Who! I'm gonna kill them!" Nia said, taking a fighting stance.

"Who do you think? Morrible!" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh, that makes sense." Jade said quietly.

"Okay, Nia, make vines encase the lock."

"Got it." Nia pulled out her hairbrush and pointed it at the large padlock that kept them inside. It began to glow slightly as the lock was wrapped in vines and vegetation coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Good, now Rae, you and I will freeze the vines." Elisa said commandingly.

"Okay." The two angled their hands at the vine-covered padlock, which was quickly covered in a layer of ice.

"And Jade, use your lightning to destroy it from the inside. The vines and ice should help."

Jade said nothing as she pushed a few fingers into the keyhole. They watched as the lock began to sizzle and it shattered, the door swinging open as a result.

"Nice plan Elisa." Elphaba complimented.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here!" She said, and they ran. The lights went out, then they began to flash bright red. Guards swarmed around them.

"SERIOUSLY?" Nia yelled, pulling out her hairbrush.

"Wait, they've got Elphaba!" Rae exclaimed, noticing the absence of the green girl.

"That tears it!" Nia yelled before beginning to encompass the guards in vines, followed by Rae and Elisa shooting ice, and Glinda trapping them in pink bubbles. They ran through the corridors like this, until the found her. She laid on the floor, surrounded by guards. They quickly took them out.

"Wow, they got her here fast." Glinda stated, seeing how they were quite a distance from where they were.

"Elphaba!" Elisa yelled.

"What? Don't scream." She moaned.

"Okay. She's alive. Let's get out of this place." Nia said, helping Elphaba stand up. They ran out of the palace.

* * *

><p>All but one. Jade slipped through the hallways, taking out the guards with her lightning. She finally found the desired room. In the middle, a green orb floated over a pillow. Jade was just about to grab it when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to come face-to-face with Oz's Number One Hated Fish.<p>

"Morrible." Jade growled.

"Hello dearie." Morrible said with fake sweetness.

"What do you want with me?" Jade asked.

"Oh nothing. I already know all about you."

"You know NOTHING about me!" The younger girl yelled.

"Yes I do. But the real question is, why are you up here?" Morrible asked.

"I'm taking back what belongs to a friend." Jade replied, gesturing to the ball of magic behind her.

"Ha! She's not your friend. None of them are."

"Y-yes she is. And so are the rest of them."

"Then why are they outside not wondering where you are? They rescued Elphaba twice! But they didn't even hesitate for a moment to think about you." Morrible said.

"Doesn't matter. They were just…preoccupied. That's all." Jade said with as much confidence as she could.

"Even so, I can't let you leave with that orb." Morrible said.

"Then I'll have to create my own way out." Jade said, smirking.

* * *

><p>The group of five finally reached ground level, out of breath.<p>

"Can we…stop…running?" Rae pleaded.

"Yes. Please…" Nia begged.

"I think we're safe here." Elphaba said. They were just outside the Emerald City Palace.

"Wait…we're missing one." Glinda said.

"Oh my gosh where's Jade!?" Elisa yelled, frantically looking around.

As if on cue, one of the windows on the second floor of the palace shattered, and something flew out.

"It's Jade!" Nia yelled.

They watched as Jade hit the ground hard on her feet and threw herself in a forward roll and landed in a crouch. The others swarmed around her.

"Are you insane?" Rae yelled.

"Maybe." Jade said.

"What the heck? You just jumped out of a second story window? Why would you do that?" Elisa exclaimed.

"I had to…pick up something." She opened her hand to reveal a green orb of magic.

"Jade, you risked your life…just to get my magic back for me?" Elphaba asked, slightly astonished. She took the orb from Jade's hands.

"Yeah. I also saw Morrible. And may I just say dang she's scary."

"What did she say?"

"Um…she said…you know I don't remember." Jade lied through her teeth. She couldn't tell them that Morrible was making her doubt them. Not yet. Elphaba gave her a suspicious look, before squishing the orb between her palms. It glowed slightly, and the green girl closed her eyes. A moment later she reopened them.

"Did it work?" Nia asked.

Elphaba opened her hands. A few green sparks flew from her fingers.

"Yes. Thanks Jade." She actually hugged the younger girl. Any of the others would've fainted, but Jade winced.

"What was that? You just got hugged by ELPHABA!" Rae yelled, noticing Jade's expression.

Jade removed her hand from its place on her side, which was slightly stained red. Glinda closed her eyes. Nia put a hand over her mouth. Rae gasped.

"They…they got you." Elisa said.

Jade nodded. "It was a guard with an arrow. It nicked my side right before I jumped."

"Don't worry. I can help." Elphaba chanted a spell under her breath. Jade instantly felt better. She stood up.

"Okay, who's ready to kick some fishy behind?" Jade asked, electricity sparking off her fingers.

Everybody exchanged glances.

"Let's do this." They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>And the adventure kicks off! What did I reference? Hint: it's a Disney show. Till next week!<strong>


	4. Tough Knots and Weird Spells

**Hello my friends! It's Saturday! And to anyone who's interested, my birthday is this coming Friday (August 1****st****.) Yeah. I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Oh, I didn't realize that. I was actually referencing **_**I Didn't Do It **_**with the line about resorting to cannibalism.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Okay. HAVE FUN IN CUBA! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

* * *

><p>The group rewarded themselves for the successful mission by going to the small café nearby. They got their beverages and a snack and they all sat down. Elphaba had covered herself with a cloak so no one would recognize her.<p>

"Wait, we're still missing someone." Nia said, setting down her croissant.

"Who? We have the four of you, me and Glinda. Who else?" Elphaba asked.

"FIYERO! Duh." She said, adding a lot of sass at the end.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Everyone said.

"Wow, you guys are slow. No offense." Nia stated.

"Eh. It's true." Jade said.

"Where's Fiyero?" Rae asked, starting to panic.

Everyone slowly turned to Glinda.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's Fiyero?" They all asked.

"How should I know?" Glinda retorted.

"You knew where Elphaba was, so where's Fiyero?" Elisa asked.

"I don't know _exactly _where he is, but he's somewhere in the palace."

"Are you kidding? We have to go back in there for another rescue mission?" Jade exclaimed, slamming down her hot chocolate.

"Whoa, calm down. We just gotta run in, find him, and run out." Elisa said.

"We need a plan." Elphaba chimed in.

"Okay, I got one. We split into pairs, and each group will take a different floor of the palace." Elisa said.

"Ooh I call Glinda!" Nia stated, linking arms with the small blonde.

"I'll go with Rae, our powers are stronger together." Elisa said.

"I guess that leaves us Jade." Elphaba said. The brunette shrugged.

"Okay." She said.

"Rae, you and I will take the ground floor, since we have no way to fly out of a window." Elisa stated.

"Nini and I got the second." Glinda said, and Nia smiled at the nickname.

"We got the third floor. We can make an emergency exit on my broom." Elphaba said.

"Awesome. Now let's go reunite the Fiyeraba." Nia said.

"The what?" Elphaba asked.

"_REALLY _long story." Nia said.

"Everyone meet back here in forty five minutes." Jade said.

"Let's do this!" They all yelled, running out of the café.

* * *

><p>Rae and Elisa crept along the first floor. Anytime a guard came by, they would just freeze him and kept walking.<p>

"He's not here." Rae finally stated.

"Are you giving up?" Elisa asked.

"No. I'm stating a fact. We've searched every room of the floor, he's just not on this level."

Elisa gave her a long, cold, stare, before sighing.

"I guess you're right. Let's go back." She said, leading the way.

* * *

><p>Nia and Glinda slipped through the corridors of the second floor. They had vined and bubbled quite a few guards, but continued searching.<p>

"I need to sit down for a second." Glinda mentioned.

"I do too." Nia said, and they sat down in front of a closet, tucked away from the main hall. Nia rested her head against the door, and heard a faint _thump _call from inside. She turned and put her ear to the door.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked.

"Shh be quiet." Nia shushed the blonde, and she heard another thump.

"I think he's in there." Nia said.

Glinda stood and gently grasped the knob, pulling it open. She gasped when she saw the Vinkun Prince tied up on the floor with a gag over his mouth.

"Fifi!" She exclaimed, hugging her ex-boyfriend. She reached behind his head and undid the gag. Then she went to work trying to undo the knots.

"Dang! These are some tough knots." Glinda said, tugging on the rope that bound his hands.

"Step back. I got this." Nia said, smirking. Glinda obliged and stepped back. The younger girl pulled out her magical pink hairbrush and pointed it and the rope, which was quickly wrapped in vines. She pulled her arm back and the vines followed, pulling the ropes along with them. Glinda gave her an approving look as she did it again for the rope around Fiyero's feet.

"Well done."

"Thank you, thank you." Nia said as she took a bow, causing the other two to chuckle slightly.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught." Fiyero suggested, rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah. I agree." Nia said. The three ran out of the palace as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Jade and Elphaba were walking through the top floor of the palace. They actually encountered no guards, which was strange. But they <em>did <em>encounter a giant carp.

"Morrible." They growled in unison.

"Hello dearies." Morrible said.

"Don't call us dearies. Just get to the point." Jade snarled.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were smarter than to return." Morrible asked.

"We're looking for a friend." Elphaba said, clutching her broom tighter in her hand.

"Who? That Tiggular boy?" Morrible asked, pretending as if she didn't know.

"Yes. Now if you are smart, tell us where he is." Elphaba said, her voice dangerously low.

"And if I don't?"

"You do NOT want to go there." Jade whispered darkly, electricity sparking off her fingers.

"You don't scare me."

"Have you ever seen her mad? She can get intimidating." Elphaba said, and Jade cracked her knuckles.

"Yes actually, I have. And I've seen worse." Morrible sneered.

"That's it you stupid fish." Jade snarled, raising her hand and shooting her lightning. Morrible blocked it easily.

"Elphaba, a little help?" She pleaded.

"Oh right!" Elphaba chanted a simple spell and Morrible flew backwards.

"Ha! That all you got?" Jade asked.

"Hardly." Morrible sneered, before casting her own spell. Jade stumbled around slightly and, fell unconscious.

"What did you do?" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh nothing really." Morrible said in a sickly sweet tone.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Elphaba shouted.

"I'm aware." Morrible responded.

Elphaba glared at the ancient fish. She just chanted a spell, causing her and Jade to disappear.

"Look who we found!" Nia announced, waking into the café where Elisa and Rae waited.

"You found Fiyero!" Elisa said excitedly, walking up to them.

"Omigosh you're the REAL FIYERO!" Rae was very excited to see the prince, and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Yes I am." He flashed his famous smile and returned the hug. They sat and waited.

And waited. And waited some more.

Finally, Elphaba appeared, with something at her feet.

"Elphie! You're back! We were starting to get worried!" Glinda squealed.

"What…is that Jade?" Nia asked, pointing at the unconscious teenager at Elphaba's feet.

"Yeah. Morrible hit her with some spell and she lost consciousness."

"Is she okay?" Elisa asked.

"I think so." Elphaba said. She chanted a spell and Jade's eyes shot open.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Glinda asked. The brunette stood up quickly and backed away from the group.

"Jade?" Elisa asked.

They didn't get a response. Jade simply ran out of the café.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is wrong? Favorite linesscenes? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Sizzling Hairbrushes and Horrible Fishes

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like four weeks and I feel awful!**

**Fae'sFlower: You ARE ultra sassy!**

**Msjartgirl: Camp is over! :(**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks!**

**Mysterywriter24601: Noted!**

* * *

><p>The others exchanged glances before running out after her.<p>

"Jade stop running!" Rae yelled. Jade stopped in her tracks and the others caught up to her.

"Jade?" Nia asked, reaching a hand out a putting it on the other girl's shoulder. She whipped around and glared daggers at the older girl.

"Why did you follow me?" Jade asked.

"You ran off! You couldn't expect us not to!" Elisa said, taking a step closer.

"Oh so _now _you care!" Jade spat.

"What? Jade?" Elphaba asked.

"Save it! I should've known! You didn't care about me at all!" Jade said, her voice raising slightly.

"Yes we did!" Nia replied.

"Then why didn't any of you come help after the prison break?" Jade asked sourly.

"Well...um...we were a little pre-occupied!" Rae said.

"Exactly. Oh, and it's not Jade." She said quietly. Jade smirked at the confused looks of the others. "It is, and always has been, Jellia."

"No..." Elphaba and Glinda whispered.

"This isn't you Jade." Elisa said, stepping towards her friend.

"You wouldn't know. You never cared! And it's not Jade!" Jellia snarled, lifting her hand. A single small lightning bolt shot out towards Elisa. It struck her arm and she shook before it dissipated.

"Jade listen to us!" Nia said, brandishing her hairbrush.

"No! I'm done with all of you!" She yelled. This time Jellia pointed her arm at the pink hairbrush. It began to sizzle and Nia dropped it before waving her hand around.

"HOT HOT HOT!" She cried. Jellia cackled before vanishing...like lightning.

"What. Was. That." Rae asked.

"It couldn't be...she disappeared..." Elphaba whispered.

"What happened to Jade?!" Nia asked, still shaking her hand.

"She's not Jade. She was never really Jade." Glinda said.

"Then who is she?!" The three teenagers demanded.

"About four months ago, there was a girl, Jellia. She was the youngest ever to be locked up in Southstairs for her attempts to help someone gain control of Oz." Elphaba explained.

"Who?" Rae asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Morrible."

* * *

><p>"Ah Jellia, it's good to have you back dearie." Morrible said.<p>

"You got that right. It's good to be back Madame." Jellie said, wandering the new throne room of the Emerald City Palace. "Any ideas on what we should do next Madame?"

"Yes actually. If we could get the Saviors on our side, no one will stand in our way!" Morrible said.

"I doubt they'll do that. They're very loyal to Elphaba and Glinda." Jellia responded.

"You _will_ get them on our side." Morrible growled at the girl.

"We don't need them! We just have to lock them up!"

"NO! Get them!" Morrible stared deep into Jellia's brown eyes. The girl shivered and looked back at Morrible, who smirked as her eyes flashed red and back to brown.

"I'll get them here." Jellia said before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it's so short! It'll be longer next time, I promise!<strong>


	6. Broomsticks and Palaces

**Welcome all to the 6th chapter of my story! Okay, this story in gonna get more interesting soon! I apologize off what I do in this chapter. Mwahahaha. And the things you do to me.**

**Broadwaygirl21: I don't know. Was it supposed to be rhetorical? **

**Msjartgirl: Yeah drama! It's fun.**

**Fae'sFlower: You'll see... *maniacal laugh***

**Disclaimer: You know what? I do own Wicked now! And I also lie sometimes.**

* * *

><p>"Where do we go?" Elisa asked. "We don't even know where they are!"<p>

"Let's see, where would the most horrible fish and our now evil best friend hide out?" Nia asked sarcastically.

"The Emerald City Palace!" Rae and Elisa said together.

"Yeah...!" Nia finished.

"So, should we go find them?" Rae asked.

"First, we need transportation." Elphaba smirked. The others looked at each other confusedly as Elphaba led them through the Emerald City. Elphaba whispered something into Glinda's ear and she smiled before walking into a store. She returned a few minutes later with a box in her hands. They walked off into an alley and set it on the ground. Elphaba slowly unwrapped it, pulling out three broomsticks. She set them on the ground and began to chant. Shortly after she finished, they began to levitate, causing the three teenagers to fangirl intensely. She handed a broom to each girl. Nia used her hairbrush to decorate hers with pink flowers. Elisa used her ice to frost coat it, and Rae wrote "Wicked Forever" on the shaft in bright blue ice. Elphaba chuckled and rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"Let's go!" Nia said, clambering onto on broomstick and taking off towards the sky.

"How do you steer this thing?!" Elisa demanded, wobbling slightly as she followed the others. Quickly she got the hang of it, and they flew towards the Palace.

"What's the plan" Ray yelled over the wind.

"We'll tackle Jade or whatever her name is now and demand she explains why she's doing this!" Nia screamed back.

"Wall!" Elisa screeched as the green wall of the Emerald City Palace approached rapidly. They all steered right and flew through the open window. They all crashed onto the floor in a heap. Elisa stood up, and rubbed her head as her blue eyes scanned the dark room. They rested on a small ball of light. It became bigger and bigger until it hit her in the chest, sending her back to hit the wall. The lights came on and the others found her slumped against the wall, almost unconscious. No one saw Morrible slip in and make Elphaba and Glinda disappear from the room.

"Elisa? Elisa say something!" Rae yelled, shaking her arm.

"Behind you." She whispered.

The two girls turned to see Jellia standing there, an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Nia said threateningly, holding her hairbrush out in front of her. Jellia grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. She dropped her hairbrush and cried out in pain, before Jellia shoved her away. Nia hit the wall and banged her head, and she saw double. Rae looked in horror at the girl she knew as Jade, not this crazy Jellia. Rae closed her eyes as Jellia formed a large ball of lightning and poised to launch it at her.

"Jade, where are you?" She whispered. Jellia froze and the lightning ball diminished. Rae opened her eyes and looked deep into Jellia's eyes. The lightning returned and Rae thought she was finished. Jellia moved her hand forward and back several times, like she wanted to do it but she couldn't.

"I swore I'd never come back to this." Jellia whispered, staring at her hand, still alight with lighting.

"No more...NO MORE!" She shouted. Jellia hurled the ball at the wall. A small part repelled and hit Rae, giving her a shock.

"Rae?" She asked.

"Jade?" Rae asked, and the other girl nodded.

"You're back!" She shouted, launching herself at the older girl, hugging her tightly. Jade looked shocked then returned the hug.

Her eyes wandered to Elisa, almost unconscious on the floor, and Nia who blindly groped at the wall, trying to find it though she still saw double.

"What did I do?" Jade asked panicked.

"Oh you know, just hit Elisa in the chest with an electricity ball and popped Nia's arm and threw her into the wall, as Jellia."

"No...I-I was her...again?" Jade asked, and Rae nodded solemnly.

"Nia? Elisa?" Rae asked, and they turned to face her.

"Jellia?" Elisa asked, standing up.

"No Elisa..." Jade tried to explain, but it was fruitless. Elisa thrust her hands forward and suddenly Jade's arm was completely encased in ice.

"Elisa! That's Jade!" Rae shouted.

"Oh dang!" Elisa said, and tried to melt the ice. She did, but Jade couldn't move her arm.

"It's okay. I only need one." Jade said, cracking a smile.

"Nia?" Rae asked. The older girl turned and shook her head. Her brown eyes focused on Jade. She rolled her shoulder and popped it back. She gripped her hairbrush and looked very fierce.

"What...have you done...to my friends?" She growled.

"Nia I-" Jade started, but Nia reacted quickly. She used the brush to make a vine coil around Jade's leg tightly.

"Ow!" Jade cried. She grabbed the vine and it began to sizzle, before falling limp to the ground.

"What the heck?" Jade yelled, gingerly touching her foot to the floor, before wincing and lifting it back up.

"You nearly destroyed us! This is just payback!" Nia shouted, holding out the brush again.

"Nia it's Jade!" Rae intervened.

"Jade?! I'm so sorry!" Nia said, running forward and pulling Jade into a tight hug.

"Um...I cannot feel my leg or arm." Jade said after Nia released her.

"Elphaba can you...Elphaba?" Elisa asked, turning around.

"Where are they?" Rae asked.

They all exchanged nervous glances in silence. The silence was broken when a piercing scream bounced off the walls of the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffies are so fun! See you guys next weekend<strong>!


End file.
